


Sweet Sixteen

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Famous/Non Famous, Anal Sex, Everything is a mess, Famous Louis, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Happy Ending, Harry has 15 and then 16, Light Angst, Louis has 20, Louis is a dick, M/M, Teenage Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, harry is kinda of idiot, niall is a cutiepie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Donde Louis es un músico famoso propenso al sexo sin compromiso y a festejar casi todas las noches. Harry obtiene una identificación falsa y va a Londres. Louis lleva a su casa a Harry esa noche y tienen delicioso sexo. La mañana siguiente, Louis se da cuenta que Harry está muy lejos de tener la edad que aparentaba cuando estaba ebrio. Resulta, que tomó la virginidad de Harry y éste no entiende de las reglas del sexo casual. Eso da pie a que un Louis culpable trate de hacer las cosas bien porque hay prensa y fans y un montón de cosas que Harry podría arruinar pero el joven Harry solo quiere ser un adulto y ser follado de nuevo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287682) by suzie_shooter. 



Con el corazón martilleando, Harry se quedó justo en el interior de la entrada del club, tomando un momento para darse valentía. Esperaba fervientemente que parecerse al tipo de persona que venía aquí regularmente, en contraposición a un chico con una identificación falsa que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de haber pasado por el portero.

Después de unos segundos, comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud hacia el bar. La música ya estaba tirando de sus pies, pero él necesitaría por lo menos una bebida antes de reunir el coraje para bailar.

La barra se alzaba delante, con luz de fondo y mágica, todas las botellas de colores brillantes como una especie de farmacia de hadas. Harry las miró cautelosamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo pronunciar la mitad de los nombres, y mientras los tonos lúgubres parecían prometer el momento de su vida, sospechaba que también le habrían prometido la oportunidad de estar enfermo y decidió que debía seguir con la cerveza embotellada. Suponiendo que le sirvieran, de todos modos.

Se preparó para volver a sacar su identificación y estaba casi desinflado cuando no le preguntaron, la camarera se inclinó inmediatamente para sacar una botella de la nevera. Llevaba orejas de conejo rosado con pequeñas luces alrededor de los bordes y le guiñó un ojo a Harry mientras le entregaba su bebida y el cambio. Él sonrió, la confianza aumentando, y se alejó para examinar a la multitud.

Tomó dos cervezas antes de que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para aventurarse en la masa de cuerpos, pero una vez allí se relajó con la música. Harry no tenía ilusiones en cuanto a la calidad de su baile, su hermana lo había comparado con un pony en patines de ruedas, pero la cerveza había sacado el borde de su autoconciencia y nadie estaba realmente prestando atención de todos modos.

Una hora más tarde, Harry estaba apoyado en la baranda que daba a la pista de baile, bebiendo su cuarta cerveza y recuperando el aliento. Su camiseta estaba oscura con sudor alrededor del escote y su cabello se le pegaba a la frente. Harry sostuvo la fría botella contra su mejilla por un momento, cerrando los ojos.

Lo que realmente quería hacer—y aún no había recuperado el coraje—era ir y unirse al nudo de hombres que bailaban a un lado de la pista. Mientras la mayoría de la multitud estaba mezclada, no había mujeres en este grupo, y estaban bailando como si lo sintieran, todos los cuerpos delgados, vaqueros apretados y camisas recortadas, mostrándose entre sí y a la habitación en general. Harry estaba tratando de no mirarlos, sin poder apartar los ojos. Quería pasar, ser parte de ellos, pero saber lo que quería y admitirlo en público se estaba convirtiendo en dos cosas diferentes.

Harry sintió que alguien se apretaba junto a él en la barandilla, y obligadamente barajó los pocos centímetros disponibles para hacer espacio. Alzó la vista para encontrar a un joven que le sonreía con una desconcertante franqueza y se sintió sonrojado.

\--

A Louis Tomlinson le gustaba el Club Bangkok los viernes. No sólo la música era soportable, también tendía a traer la mayor selección de la semana de chicos disponibles. Aunque lanzó un ojo embriagado a la multitud, tuvo la deprimente idea de que la mayoría de los que él deseaba esta noche ya los había tenido.

Abandonó a los bailarines y miró a través de la multitud, sin mucha esperanza hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un chico que miraba la habitación justo enfrente de él. Tenía el cabello oscuro rizado y una débil sonrisa en los labios. Louis lo miró durante un rato, notando los dedos largos curvados alrededor del cuello de una botella, y tratando de imaginarlos alrededor de su polla. Oh, sí. Este era definitivamente el de esta noche.

Louis se abrió camino ligeramente inestable a través de la presa de los cuerpos. La pregunta seguía siendo si su objetivo estaría interesado. No parecía estar con nadie, y definitivamente había estado observando a los chicos en la pista de baile, así que Louis pensó que había buenas probabilidades.

La otra pregunta era si Louis sería reconocido. Su nivel modesto de fama había hecho sin duda más fácil conseguirle ligues, pero de vez en cuando su objetivo resultaba tener una aversión violenta por su música. Además, era embarazoso cuando alguien no sabía quién era, porque Louis nunca estaba muy seguro de si o cómo plantearlo. Sin embargo, pensó que este chico parecía el tipo que sabría.

Se insinuó en el hueco inexistente al lado del chico, deliberadamente retorciéndose contra él. Se alegró cuando el chico sonrió, y doblemente satisfecho al notar el rubor inmediato que se extendió por su rostro.

Louis tomó eso como que había sido reconocido y se alegró. No es que le importara especialmente que la gente supiera quién era, pero al menos no habría explicaciones incómodas si alguien más pidiera un autógrafo o algo así.

—Hola —dijo alegremente.

—Hola —Harry sonrió de nuevo al recién llegado, drenando lo último de su cerveza para enmascarar su vergüenza al ser reconocido. Pensó que el chico parecía vagamente familiar, pero no pudo ubicarlo y se preguntó si había estado en uno de los años por encima de él en la escuela. Sin embargo, era desesperadamente lindo y el rubor de Harry se profundizó al pensarlo.

—No te he visto antes por aquí —la música era fuerte, y para ser escuchado, Louis tuvo que inclinarse y gritar a medias en el oído de Harry. Esto requirió poner una mano en su hombro, y Louis estaba contento de que no se alejara ni pareciera importarle.

—Primera vez —dijo Harry de nuevo, entonces podría haberse dado una patada. Había querido proyectar el tipo de imagen mundana que gritaba una experiencia casual, pero a su nuevo conocido no parecía importarle, de hecho parecía satisfecho.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Louis, inclinándose de nuevo, sin perder la forma en que el cosquilleo de su aliento hizo temblar al chico.

—Harry.

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Yo soy Louis —respondió, más bien redundante que él, pero siempre era importante no lucir como si esperaras que la gente supiera. Él sonrió—. Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. —¿Contigo? —preguntó, apenas capaz de creer que un chico tan magnífico como éste quisiera bailar con él.

—Ésa era la idea general —soltó Louis, interpretando de inmediato los nervios de Harry como que éste estaba deslumbrado.

—Lo siento, quiero decir, sí, quiero decir, me encantaría —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. No era la respuesta más suave que podía haber esperado, pero Louis estaba agarrando su mano y llevándolo a través de la multitud y él apenas podía creer su suerte.

Durante un tiempo bailaron juntos, cerca pero sin tocar, hasta que Louis se metió en el espacio personal de Harry con el pretexto de acercarse lo suficiente para ser escuchado, y luego nunca lo dejó de nuevo. Girando más cerca, el brazo de Louis de alguna manera parecía estar alrededor de los hombros de Harry, entonces Harry tenía que deslizar el suyo por la cintura redonda de Louis para evitar que tropezaran entre sí, hasta que sin parecer una acción deliberada, bailaban uno contra otro. La incomodidad de los primeros momentos se relajó mientras encontraban el ritmo del otro, y se reían girando sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose y deslizándose uno contra el otro.

La canción cambió y Louis deslizó sus manos lentamente en los bolsillos traseros de Harry, acercándolo más. Louis ya estaba duro en sus pantalones vaqueros, y podía saber que Harry lo notó, tensionándose momentáneamente cuando sintió que el incontrolado bulto de Louis apretándose contra su entrepierna. Para el deleite de Louis, Harry no se apartó, sino que deslizó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis, pegándose contra el cuerpo de Louis. Louis lo sostuvo más cerca, ahora tanteando el culo de Harry, y disfrutando de la manera en que el muchacho estaba rozándose desvergonzadamente contra él.

Cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que Louis tenía una erección, Harry tuvo un breve momento de pánico, pero rápidamente lo suprimió. Había querido esto, se recordó. Y ahora que lo había encontrado, le tocaba a él no joderla. El empujón de la polla de Louis contra su pierna le produjo escalofríos, la idea de que un hombre debería estar poniéndose duro a causa de _él_ —Harry instintivamente se acercó más, deseando más contacto. Se sentía extraño, nuevo, pero de alguna manera correcto, y Louis claramente aprobaba la forma en que iban las cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry comenzara a endurecerse, y Louis lo sintió inmediatamente, sonriendo en el cabello de Harry.

Después de un par de canciones más, Louis guio a Harry a través de la multitud hasta que de alguna manera estaban afuera en la calle. Harry se estremeció. Sólo llevaba una camiseta, había sido una cálida tarde de verano cuando salió, y ahora era tarde, oscuro y frío. Louis notó su malestar.

—¿No tienes una chaqueta? —él había recogido la suya del guardarropa a la salida. Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonto, pero en el siguiente segundo Louis estaba envolviendo su propio abrigo alrededor de los hombros de Harry—. ¿Mejor?

Harry sonrió con gratitud y Louis se inclinó en conspiración, a pesar de que la música estaba a sólo un golpe distante ahora. —¿Vamos a mi casa? —Louis murmuró.

Harry tragó saliva. Él no había esperado que las cosas fueran tan lejos en su primera incursión en el mundo de las discotecas, pero Louis era tan agradable, por no mencionar jodidamente caliente. Él asintió, apenas vacilando, y Louis le sonrió, antes de alejarse para tomar un taxi.

En el camino de regreso al apartamento de Louis en el taxi, Louis mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y Harry se inclinó hacia él, preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo, pero estaba demasiado borracho y encendido para preocuparse mucho.

En cuanto entraron, Louis tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo besó. Era duro y frenético y ambos cayeron contra la pared. Harry era alto para su edad, tan alto como Louis, y devolvió tanto como recibió. Había besado a muchachas antes, y todo estaba bien, pero eso era todo lo que había imaginado que los besos debían ser. Había dientes y lengua, y el raspado ligero de la barba de Louis y el tenue aroma mezclado de aftershave y sudor.

Después de varios minutos largos y calientes, Louis finalmente lo rompió, una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro. Notó los labios hinchados de Harry y su camiseta sudorosa y reprimió un gemido. —Vamos —murmuró, arrastrando a Harry por el pasillo.

Al pasar por el baño, Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba orinar. —Um —dijo, vacilando, y Louis afortunadamente recibió el mensaje.

—Adelante —se rio, y Harry se encerró agradecidamente.

Después de haberse liberado, Harry se lavó las manos y salpicó su cara con agua fría. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, ojos oscuros mirando desde un rostro pálido. Se mordió el labio. ¿Louis quería follarlo? Probablemente. ¿Estaba bien con eso? Una vez más, probablemente. Tal vez. ¿Lo estaba? Harry suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tratando de hacer que pareciera menos salvaje.

Cuando se aventuró de nuevo, Louis se asomó por una puerta más allá del pasillo. —Aquí —sonrió.

Harry lo siguió a la habitación y tragó nerviosamente. Era el dormitorio de Louis, y las sábanas estaban echadas hacía atrás invitantemente.

—Sólo… um… sí —Louis hizo un gesto vagamente hacia el cuarto de baño y salió, dejando a Harry solo.

Harry se sintió perdido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Entrar en la cama? ¿O eso lo haría parecer un puto? No era como si tuviera idea de qué hacer una vez que estuviera en ella. Esperaba que Louis se hiciera cargo de él.

Se sentó cautelosamente en el borde de la cama, luego se levantó de nuevo, demasiado nervioso para acomodarse. ¿Se suponía que iba a desnudarse? Nunca había dormido con una chica antes, ¿con qué rapidez debían progresar estas cosas? El hecho de que Louis lo hubiera llevado a la habitación antes que a la sala de estar debe ser bastante sugestivo, ¿verdad?

Harry hizo su mente y rápidamente se quitó la ropa. Nunca le había importado estar desnudo, y al menos demostró que estaba dispuesto.

Trató de acomodarse en la cama en lo que él pensó que era una pose seductora, y luego perdió los nervios cuando oyó a Louis saliendo del baño y se levantó de nuevo, casi cayendo sobre Louis cuando regresaba.

Louis, descalzo pero todavía con pantalones vaqueros y camisa, miró el cuerpo desnudo de Harry y parpadeó.

—Wow —se aclaró la garganta y sonrió—. Veo que tengo que desatrasarme.

Harry, que había estado brevemente petrificado, estaba aliviado y aún más nervioso cuando Louis rápidamente se quitó la camisa y se bajó los pantalones.

Desnudo ahora, Louis extendió su mano invitándolo y Harry se acercó tímidamente. Louis lo atrajo suavemente y Harry se tensó al sentir que la polla de Louis se deslizaba por la línea de su cadera.

—¿Bien? —Louis respiró hondo, la palma de una mano curvada alrededor del cuello de Harry, el pulgar rozando detrás de su oreja. Harry asintió, mordiéndose los labios sin darse cuenta, y Louis no pudo resistirse a inclinarse para robar un beso.

Harry dejó de intentar entender todo y se fue con él, relajándose en los brazos de Louis y dejándolo caminar hacia atrás hasta la cama. Se derrumbaron sobre el colchón en un montón desordenado de rodillas y codos, riéndose con una borracha falta de autoconciencia.

Louis puso el edredón sobre ellos y se acercó más a Harry hasta que estuvo cubierto por encima de él, besándolo de nuevo con entusiasmo. Podía sentir la erección de Harry cavando en su estómago y empujó contra ella con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry jadear.

—Dime lo que quieres —murmuró Louis, siguiendo una línea de besos mordaces a lo largo de la clavícula de Harry.

Harry pensó ansioso que no sabía qué pedir, y en cualquier caso estaba demasiado avergonzado para encontrar palabras para cualquiera de las imágenes en su cabeza.

—Lo que quieras —dijo él eventualmente, y Louis sonrió contra su piel.

—¿Sí? —Louis respiró suavemente, lamiendo uno de los pezones de Harry hasta que era un pico rígido bajo su lengua—. Está bien.

Se alejó y rebuscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Harry tuvo un momento de alivio cuando Louis volvió con un condón entre sus dedos, se había preguntado sobre esto, sabiendo con vergüenza que nunca habría tenido las agallas para hacerlo.

Louis también estaba agarrando el lubricante, y Harry lo observó mientras apretaba algo en sus dedos. Louis le llamó la atención y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo reír a Harry. Toda esta situación se sentía un poco ridícula, pero ahora estaba excitado más que nervioso, y entreabrió las piernas sin tener que preguntarle, pensando que era bastante obvio a dónde iban esos dedos.

Louis se arrastró más cerca, dejando marcas de dedos pegajosas en el muslo de Harry, donde se preparó antes de inclinarse sobre él con ansiosa intención. Harry contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de Louis entre sus piernas, frotando su agujero antes de empujar suavemente contra él.

Podía ver la polla de Louis todavía orgullosa entre sus piernas, y tentativamente extendió la mano para acariciarla. Louis dejó una risa sobresaltada y se restregó en el toque, deslizando un dedo dentro del cuerpo de Harry mientras lo hacía.

Harry dejó salir un grito, pero fue de sorpresa más que de dolor y lo siguió con una risita sin aliento. Louis estaba acostado contra él ahora, la mano moviéndose entre sus piernas, un largo dedo frotándose dentro de él. Harry se sacudió cuando Louis tocó un lugar que le hizo chispear con placer repentino, superando con mucho el malestar.

—¿Sí? —Louis jadeó, acariciando su dedo contra el mismo lugar y sonriendo mientras Harry se retorcía contra él. Extendió la mano hacia el lubricante otra vez, estirando a Harry abierto con dos dedos ahora y besándolo en la rodilla, ya que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de golpear a Louis en la cara.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y tomó un momento para poner apresuradamente el condón sobre su polla. Estaba borracho y caliente y tenía la embarazosa sensación de que esto no iba a durar mucho, así que lo mejor sería seguir adelante. Harry estaba extendido pacientemente delante de él, respirando con pesadez, su erección contra su estómago, dejando débiles senderos de pre-semen en su piel.

Tratando de relajarse, Harry dejó que Louis lo acomodara como él quería y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Louis se posicionaba. Estaba un poco asustado, pero muy excitado, y mientras Harry estaba preparado para que le doliera, también estaba desesperado por saber cómo se sentiría.

Él jadeó en voz alta cuando sintió la dura polla de Louis finalmente empujando dentro de él, llena de lubricante. Hubo una punzada de dolor mientras era estirado más de lo que había estado nunca, entonces la sensación de estar completamente lleno fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento.

Louis estaba tendido sobre él ahora, las rodillas de Harry dobladas sobre sus codos, empujándolo con un ritmo firme y rápido. Harry tenía la vaga idea de que debía estar participando más, pero todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer quieto y tomarlo, inundado de sensaciones abrumadoras. Todavía le dolía, pero era soportable, y la sensación de la polla latente de Louis empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo era extrañamente asombrosa.

No había lugar para la conversación, los únicos ruidos eran los jadeos de Harry y los gruñidos bajos ocasionales de Louis cuando lo penetraba. Cambiando de posición, Louis dejó caer una de las piernas de Harry y se puso a su lado, la otra pierna de Harry cubriendo su muslo. El cambio de ángulo permitió que Louis se adentrara más en el apretado calor de Harry y de nuevo encontrara el lugar que enviaba a Harry espasmos de gemidos indefensos.

Se agarraban el uno al otro, envueltos en una desesperada y sudorosa búsqueda de liberación ahora, desordenados y cansados y necesitados. Harry sintió que su clímax se acumulaba en una repentina espiral de placer, y antes de que pudiera tartamudear una advertencia, se corrió por ambos estómagos en largos chorros pegajosos.

Louis besó los intentos de jadeo de Harry de una disculpa y empujó más duro en él por unos cuantos minutos antes de que Harry lo sintiera venirse, pulsando dentro de él durante un largo y prolongado momento de éxtasis.

Tirando y desechando el condón, Louis bostezó ampliamente, entonces pareció avergonzado.

—Lo siento —sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Él esperaba egoístamente que Louis no quisiera hablar, él quería estar callado por un tiempo y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Louis se sentó a su lado, bostezando otra vez. —¿Tiempo de dormir? —le sugirió, y Harry se echó a reír.

—Sí —dijo suavemente, sonriendo mientras Louis lo besaba.

—Buenas noches, Harry —Louis de repente se veía culpable—. Es Harry, ¿verdad? —preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Louis —Harry se rio de la expresión mortificada de Louis y lo besó de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios por eso —murmuró Louis, también agradecido de que Harry no se hubiera ofendido. Parecía dulce, y a Louis instintivamente le gustaba, no quería enojarle sugiriendo que Harry era sólo el último de una larga fila de folladas al azar, por muy cierto que eso pudiera ser.

Se acomodaron de nuevo, abrazándose y Louis apagó la luz.

\--

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, le tomó un segundo o dos recordar dónde estaba. Cuando se acordó, ayudado por el hecho de que todavía estaba pegado a un cuerpo cálido, sonrió. ¡Había tenido sexo! ¡Ya no era virgen! Estas eran cosas buenas.

Se movió experimentalmente. Había un dolor persistente, pero nada drástico. Harry se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, si tal vez pasarían el día juntos, si Louis incluso quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con él de inmediato. Nadie lo echaría de menos, le había dicho a su madre que pasaría la noche en casa de un amigo, de hecho había tenido la intención de hacerlo, por lo que no tendría que hacer un largo viaje en autobús hasta su casa.

Los movimientos de Harry habían despertado a Louis, que abrió unos ojos medio dormidos y lo miró. Había estado mucho más borracho que Harry, y por lo tanto estaba mucho más resacoso.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Hola —Harry le sonrió, acurrucado en la almohada.

Louis se incorporó, deseando que su cabeza no se sintiera como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. —Tengo que orinar —explicó, saliendo de la cama y tropezando fuera de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

Harry suspiró. El romance, claro, estaba muerto. Se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación, tomando más interés que la noche anterior. Justo al otro lado de la cama en la pared había una fotografía enmarcada de un grupo de hombres vestidos con esmoquin, corbatas de moño, en su mayoría colgando sueltas y con un aspecto notablemente triunfante, sin mencionar borrachos y desaliñados.

Harry miró a Louis inmediatamente, y sonrió en reconocimiento. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el hombre que estaba junto a él y frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Louis conocía a Liam Payne? Escaneó el resto de la foto, dándose cuenta de que era claramente una ceremonia de premiación, o quizás un after-party. Liam estaba agarrando una estatua de bronce y Louis tenía su brazo alrededor de él.

Con un repentino susto, Harry se dio cuenta de por qué Louis le había parecido familiar. Era sólo el guitarrista de Liam jodido Payne. Habían estado en la portada de prácticamente todas las revistas durante meses. Harry se sentía caliente y frío por todas partes. Avergonzado, por no haberlo reconocido, y orgulloso y entusiasmado de que Louis lo hubiera elegido para confiar en _él_ así, llevarlo a casa y hacerle el amor.

En ese momento, Louis volvió a entrar en la habitación, usando pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que había sacado de un armario. Cuando vio que Harry todavía estaba en la cama, suprimió un suspiro de leve irritación. Se sentía como una mierda y sólo quería su piso para sí ahora.

—¡Eres Louis Tomlinson! —exclamó Harry.

Louis sonrió. —Er, sí. Casi siempre. Aunque sí hubo un fin de semana en Amsterdam en el que estaba convencido de que mi nombre era Marjorie, ¿quieres té o algo así?

Harry lo miró, consciente de que, evidentemente, Louis había dado por sentado que sabía quién era. Y debería haberlo hecho, él nunca había esperado encontrarse con él de esa manera, o menos aún ser escogido por él.

—Oh, sí, por favor, eso sería genial —Harry le sonrió—. ¿Vas a volver a la cama?

Louis meneó la cabeza. —En realidad, er, tengo que estar en algún lugar —mintió.

Harry se puso rojo, finalmente consiguiendo la pista de que Louis quería que se fuera. —Oh, claro, sí, lo siento —salió de la cama y buscó su ropa, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

Louis lo miraba fijamente. Ayer por la noche Harry se había parecido a cualquiera de los otros chicos del club, quizá más guapo, pero esta mañana, a la luz del día y sin los efectos borrosos del alcohol, Louis estaba pensando con una súbita culpa fría cuán joven lucía.

—Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Harry levantó la vista de donde se abrochaba sus vaqueros. —Por supuesto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

El rubor de Harry regresó. —Dieciséis —murmuró.

—¡¿Dieciséis?! —gritó Louis, mismo tiempo en que Harry, que nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, añadió,

—Casi.

Louis lo miró fijamente. —¿A qué te refieres con _casi_? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se movió nerviosamente, sosteniendo su camiseta en sus manos. —Bueno, los tendré el próximo mes, no es que haya alguna diferencia.

Louis se dejó caer sobre la cama, horrorizado. —¿No hay diferencia? Le dirás eso al juez cuando me encarcelen por estupro, ¿verdad?

Harry parecía irritado. —Si te molesta, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí en primer lugar? —se puso la camisa y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines.

—Yo… no tenía ni idea —murmuró Louis defensivamente. Otro horrible pensamiento lo golpeó—. ¿Fue… fue tu primera vez anoche?

Harry se había sentado a su lado en la cama para ponerse los calcetines, pero ante las palabras de Louis se apartó miserablemente.

—¿No fui bueno? —dijo en voz baja.

Louis se estremeció. —Mierda. Harry, no, ¡no me refería a eso! —él tiró de su brazo hasta que Harry se volvió hacia él—. Estuviste increíble.

Harry no parecía convencido, pero al menos sonreía un poco. Louis suspiró. —Deberías haberme dicho eso.

—No me lo preguntaste.

Harry continuó tirando de sus zapatos y Louis lo miró, sintiéndose incómodo. Todas las malas maneras en que esto podía ser potencialmente dañino se desplazaban por su cabeza, superpuestas a través de la cara desaprobadora de su manager. Un escándalo sexual de menores de edad terminaría su carrera antes de que hubiera comenzado debidamente, tal vez incluso la de Liam, pensó culpablemente. Ninguno de sus fans sabía siquiera que era gay, para el caso. Si Harry hablaba, podría ser desastroso.

Harry terminó de vestirse y se puso de pie con un suspiro. —Será mejor que me vaya.

Louis experimentó una punzada de auto-disgusto. Aquí estaba preocupado por el efecto que podría tener una noche de mala actitud en su carrera, cuando había un chico de quince años al que acababa de seducir y desflorar. Se levantó y tomó las manos de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con más suavidad—. No te hice…  ¿te hice daño?

Harry pareció sorprendido. —No —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Louis arqueó una ceja y sonrió—. Un poquito, pero estoy bien.

—Deberías haberlo dicho —le dijo Louis suavemente—. Que era tu primera vez, aunque no quisieras decirme tu edad.

Harry barajó los pies torpemente. —No quería que pensaras que no tenía experiencia —admitió, y Louis lo abrazó.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento, de verdad. Usualmente no soy tan idiota —Louis tuvo un breve momento de ansiedad, preguntándose cuántos años habrían tenido sus otras conquistas. Pero al menos estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna de las otras había sido virgen.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Louis. Se sintió aliviado de que Louis no estuviera enfadado con él, nunca se le había ocurrido que Louis pudiera meterse en problemas por ello. Sintió el firme peso de las manos de Louis alrededor de su cintura y deseó poder ir directamente a la cama. Se acurrucó más, los labios cepillando el cuello de Louis, y lo sintió temblar.

Cuando sintió a Harry tratando de besarlo, Louis retrocedió con pesar. Le gustaba Harry, y no había estado mintiendo acerca de lo mucho que había disfrutado la noche anterior, pero no había manera de que pudiera seguir más lejos ahora que sabía lo joven que era Harry. Recogió la mirada de decepción que pasó por la cara de Harry, y se preguntó qué podía ofrecerle por consuelo.

—Mira, um… Liam estará haciendo un concierto secreto la semana que viene, probando algo nuevo, un pequeño lugar, solo invitados, ¿quieres venir? ¿Puedo darte un boleto si quieres? —preguntó Louis, esperando que Harry se sintiera complacido y no lo tomara como el descarado intento de insultarlo con una recompensa que era.

Harry se iluminó. Se había resignado al hecho de que Louis ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, y aunque estaba triste por eso, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Pero esto significaba claramente que Louis quería volver a verlo y aceptó la oferta con impaciencia.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana entonces —Harry sonrió unos minutos más tarde, de pie en la puerta de la planta baja del piso de Louis con el boleto cuidadosamente metido en su bolsillo trasero.

—Sí —Louis asintió rápidamente, esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos estuviera mirando y que Harry no tratara de besarlo aquí—. Adiós, Harry. Y, um, gracias, sí, ¿sin resentimientos?

Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido, pero todavía lleno de felicidad que Louis, aparentemente, quería volver a verlo. Se despidió y se encaminó hacia la parada de autobús que Louis había señalado, oyendo la puerta detrás de él.

\--

La semana siguiente, Harry viajó al concierto lleno de emoción y apenas oculta anticipación. Cuando llegó, el lugar—un gran pub con una pista de baile—ya estaba lleno de vida y se compró una copa y se metió en un rincón donde podía ver el escenario, aceptando el hecho de que era poco probable que llegara a ver a Louis antes de la actuación.

Hasta el momento no había prestado mucha atención a su música, pero en los últimos días Harry se había convertido en un experto de la noche a la mañana, leyendo todas las entrevistas que podía conseguir y descargando su primer álbum. La mayor parte de la cobertura se centró en Liam, pero como guitarrista regular y vocalista de apoyo ocasional, había suficiente contenido incluyendo a Louis para que Harry hubiera perdido bastante tiempo mirando fotos de él en Internet.

Había pensado en imprimir algo y hacer una especie de colección, y luego decidió no hacerlo. No quería arriesgarse a que Louis lo encontrara en algún momento teórico futuro. Él no quería que Louis pensara en él como un fan, él quería ser un amigo en primer lugar. Bueno, más que un amigo. En los últimos días se había visto más de una vez en sus recuerdos de su noche juntos, y a algunas de las fotos que había encontrado en línea.

Las luces se apagaron y Harry sintió que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Cuando Louis apareció en el escenario tuvo que morderse los labios para detenerse de gritar en voz alta con las chicas en el frente. La mayoría de ellas gritaban por Liam, pero Harry notó que Louis y los otros miembros de la banda tenían sus propias facciones claras dentro de la audiencia.

Desde el principio hasta el final, Harry nunca apartó los ojos de Louis, sonriendo a si mismo con la idea de que volvería a hablar con él en pocos minutos. Mientras Louis sonreía y reía y bromeaba con Liam en el escenario, Harry se encontró preguntándose celosamente si alguna vez habían dormido juntos. Por lo que él sabía, Liam tenía una novia muy pública, pero hasta la semana pasada nunca había sabido que Louis era gay, así que no lo sabía qué pensar.

Harry se preguntaba si Louis lo buscaría entre la multitud. Estaba medio tentado de gritar y sacudir, pero todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, así que probablemente no haría mucha diferencia, y tampoco quería avergonzar a Louis. Se dio cuenta de que había una buena posibilidad de que Louis no quisiera que nadie supiera que era gay, ni mucho menos que vieran a Harry, y estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para acomodarse a eso. Todo lo que quería ahora era estar de nuevo con Louis.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, y complacieron a la audiencia tocaron un par de sus éxitos más grandes como encores[1], la banda salió del escenario y Harry comenzó a abrirse camino con determinación a través de la multitud.

Encontró su camino detrás del escenario sin problemas, vagando por un corredor que olía a desinfectante, y siguió el ruido de voces más adelante. Una puerta estaba abierta por una caja de botellas, y la gente se derramaba en el pasillo desde el pequeño vestidor al que todo el grupo había sido metido. Todo estaba muy relajado, y nadie miró dos veces a Harry mientras él se alejaba y se abría paso a través de la habitación más allá.

Vio a Louis en el mismo momento en que Louis lo vio, pero para sorpresa de Harry no parecía tan feliz. Harry vaciló, repentinamente dudando de su bienvenida, pero Louis ya estaba abriéndose paso en el cuarto abarrotado.

Sin hablar, Louis agarró el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró de vuelta al pasillo y a un paso de los otros antes de detenerse a mirarlo.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —exclamó, manteniendo la voz baja.

Harry le arrancó el brazo del agarre de Louis. —Me pediste que viniera —protestó—. Me _diste_ el boleto.

—Para el concierto, sí, no para el backstage —replicó Louis, mirando ansiosamente para asegurarse de que no los oyeran—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Nadie me detuvo —él lucía miserable. Esto no iba en absoluto como lo había previsto—. Pensé que querías verme —dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose patético.

Louis agitó las manos vagamente. —Harry… ya te lo dije, lo que pasó entre nosotros… no puede volver a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? Eres demasiado joven.

—Mi cumpleaños es en poco más de una semana —Harry ofreció con esperanza—. Tendré dieciséis años, eso estaría bien, ¿no?

—Harry —Louis negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que tendría que ser más firme—. Te di el boleto como un favor, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé que podrías sacar algo de él, pero eso no significa…

—¿Sacar algo de él? —Harry interrumpió, alzando la voz. Louis hizo una mueca y le hizo callar, pero Harry no estaba para que lo callaran.

—¿Crees que quería venir a tu patético concierto? —le respondió a Louis—. Ni siquiera sabía quién eras esa noche, sólo quería verte de nuevo, pensé que querías verme, pensé que eras amable —agregó en lo que era casi un gimoteo, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas. Harry respiró hondo para dominarse, reconociendo distantemente que Louis parecía horrorizado.

—Lo siento si te avergoncé —murmuró Harry—. No volverá a suceder —se volvió y se alejó a toda prisa, con la visión borrosa por lágrimas de mortificación.

—¡Harry, Harry, espera! —Louis gritó tras él, pero Harry se había ido—. Mierda —se giró para ver a la gente en la puerta mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, y se apresuraron a volver a sus conversaciones.

Casi una hora más tarde, Louis salió del aparcamiento y empezó a llover. Se sentía avergonzado por la forma en que había tratado a Harry, y también arrepentido. Después de todo, de verdad le había gustado.

Louis había pasado mucho tiempo repasando lo que podía recordar de aquella noche, temiendo recordar algo horrible que había dicho o hecho a Harry, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si ignoraba el hecho de la edad de Harry, había sido divertido. Habían sido simple entre los dos, y a una parte de él le habría gustado repetir la situación. Pero Harry sólo tenía quince años, y eso era un hecho que no podía ignorar, por los dos.

Simplemente había decidido a regañadientes que era mejor de esta manera para todos los afectados, por mucho que pudiera haber lastimado a Harry en el proceso, cuando vio a Harry bajo una luz.

Harry estaba de pie en una parada de autobús, con la cabeza bajo la lluvia, viéndose frío y húmedo y completamente miserable. Louis vaciló. No lo había visto, nunca sabría si Louis seguía conduciendo. Pero… estaba oscuro, y era tarde, y Harry claramente había estado parado aquí por mucho tiempo. Y Louis se le debía.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a él, Harry alzó la cabeza cautelosamente, listo para correr si tenía que hacerlo. Cuando reconoció a Louis, sintió una incómoda sacudida en su estómago, y genuinamente no pudo decidir si era placer o miseria.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —Louis estaba medio fuera del coche, la lluvia aplanándole el pelo, luciendo incómodo.

Harry pensó en decirle que estaba bien, o incluso decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Pero estaba medio congelado, y ya no creía que su autobús fuera a aparecer en absoluto, y no tenía suficiente dinero para un taxi. Así que se encogió de hombros y se metió en el asiento del pasajero sin decir una palabra.

Louis volvió a entrar y volvió a encender el motor mientras Harry se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —dijo Harry en voz baja y firme.

—De acuerdo, tendrás que darme instrucciones —Louis salió de la parada de autobús y volvió al tráfico.

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio. Harry se quebró primero.

—No creo que mi autobús fuera a pasar —explicó, no queriendo que Louis pensara que había entrado al auto por ninguna otra razón.

—¿No conduces? —dijo Louis, y entonces podría haberse mordido la lengua—. Por supuesto que no. Lo siento, fue una estupidez decirlo.

—Lo haré cuando pueda —dijo Harry, para demostrar que no estaba enojado por eso, y Louis sonrió agradecido.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo Louis con dureza—. Pensé que tratarías de sacar lo más que pudieras. La mayoría de la gente, en esa situación…

—Sí, bueno, no soy como la mayoría de la gente —murmuró Harry.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, y lo siento, está bien, juzgué mal las cosas —Louis suspiró—. Nunca dije que no era un asno, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí.

Louis se relajó un poco aliviado. —¿Amigos?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose más feliz. Se recostó en su asiento y vio a Louis conducir, el resplandor naranja de los faroles brillando en su rostro, un destello rojo de luces traseras. Estaba empezando a descongelarse y quedarse somnoliento. Recordó cómo se había sentido acostado en los brazos de Louis, ser besado por él, ser llenado por él. Harry sonrió, lejano, y Louis le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—¿Esa sonrisa significa que no quieres matarme más, o simplemente que has decidido dónde esconder el cuerpo?

Harry se rio en silencio. —Nunca quise matarte, incluso cuando eras malo —agregó y fue el turno de Louis de reírse.

—De acuerdo, entonces eres un santo, lo entiendo ahora —él sonrió, girando hacia el norte de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Harry, e intentando no detenerse en el recuerdo de cómo Harry se había sentido debajo de él, flexible y dispuesto y cálido. No saldría nada bueno.

Media hora más tarde dejó a Harry fuera de su casa. Antes de salir, Harry dudó, luego se inclinó y besó a Louis en la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Por el aventón.

Louis asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por dejarme disculparme.

Harry le dio una sonrisa que brilló brevemente en la oscuridad, luego se fue.

\--

Diez noches más tarde, Louis se relajaba frente a la televisión y se preguntaba si abrir otra cerveza o ir a la cama, cuando hubo un golpeteó en la puerta de su casa. Alarmado, se puso en pie de un salto y fue a ver qué pasaba.

Parado bastante inestable en el umbral de su casa, claramente borracho, estaba Harry.

—¿Harry? —Louis se quedó boquiabierto, tomando nota de su condición y preguntándose qué diablos pasaba—. ¿Qué mierda?

Harry se balanceó un poco, y sólo se detuvo para no caerse. —Hey —le dio a Louis una sonrisa y Louis tuvo, al menos, un momento de alivio porque Harry no parecía estar aquí para gritarle borracho. A los vecinos les encantaría eso.

—Es mi cumpleaños —dijo Harry, mirando a Louis como si esto lo explicara todo.

—¿Y?

—Tengo dieciséis  —dijo Harry lenta y deliberadamente—. Legal —agregó, por si acaso Louis no lo entendía.

 _Y borracho como la mierda,_ añadió Louis en silencio. Él suspiró. —Será mejor que entres —dijo, pensando que sería mejor sacar a Harry del camino y fuera de la vista.

Harry le dio una mirada de adoración y rápidamente tropezó con la puerta. Louis lo atrapó y Harry se rio, aferrándose a él mientras Louis se preguntaba si lo había hecho a propósito.

Ayudó a Harry a entrar en la sala de estar y lo acomodó en el sofá. —Quédate allí —ordenó Louis—. Voy a buscar un poco de agua, y vas a beberla, ¿entiendes? ¿Cuánto has bebido, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Un montón? —se arriesgó—. Yo solo… quería verte —dijo llorosamente—. Y ahora tengo dieciséis.

—Eso dijiste —Louis le sonrió tristemente—. Todo un adulto, ¿eh?

—¡Exactamente! —Harry asintió vigorosamente, luego pareció que podría estar enfermo y se detuvo abruptamente.

Louis se apresuró a salir a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Cuando volvió, Harry estaba profundamente dormido, desmayado contra el brazo del sofá. Louis se sentó suavemente junto a él, y soltó una carcajada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —susurró, y besó ligeramente en la frente al chico dormido.

\--

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos y se preguntó por un momento dónde estaba. Forzando a abrir los ojos completamente, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta con leve sorpresa que estaba acostado en la cama de Louis.

Una breve investigación reveló que no llevaba nada más que sus bóxers, y se recostó sintiéndose desagradablemente sudoroso y tembloroso. Un movimiento en la puerta atrajo sus ojos, y vio a Louis inclinándose allí, las manos envueltas alrededor de una taza de té.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Louis con suavidad.

Harry se arrastró lentamente a una posición sentada. —Como si oso hubiera cagado en mi cabeza —declaró, después de alguna consideración. Louis se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama y Harry lo miró con cautela. —¿Hicimos…?

Louis meneó la cabeza. —Te desmayaste en el sofá, así que te metí en la cama y luego dormí en el sofá —añadió apresuradamente.

—Oh —Harry no estaba seguro de si estar aliviado de no haberse perdido nada o decepcionado por haber actuado como un tonto. De nuevo—. No tenías que hacer eso —agregó, sintiéndose culpable.

Louis sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —¿Tus padres saben dónde estás? —preguntó, sintiéndose vagamente nervioso de que pudieran, pero también preocupado de que Harry pudiera haber sido denunciado como desaparecido o algo así.

Harry se puso aún más pálido. —Mierda, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?

Lo ubicaron en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Harry, que  Louis había doblado y puesto sobre la cómoda, y Harry se apresuró a llamar a casa.

—Hola, mamá —él se estremeció, recibiendo claramente un torrente de cólera aliviada, y Louis retrocedió en simpatía—. Sí, estoy bien, me quedé en casa de un amigo —sonrió a Louis, que podía oír los débiles regaños de la madre de Harry diciéndole exactamente lo que pensaba—. ¿Qué importa cuál? —preguntó Harry, parecía incómodo.

Louis se mordió el labio. Aunque no debería importar si alguien sabía que Harry había permanecido la noche allí—nada había sucedido, después de todo—sabía que el barro se pega, e incluso un rumor de cualquier impropiedad podría ser perjudicial. Sería irónico meterse en problemas durante una noche en que ambos se hubieran comportado completamente inocentes.

Harry estaba rodando los ojos ya su madre claramente no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. —Con Niall —dijo finalmente, y luego—, mira, me tengo que ir, adiós mamá, lo siento —colgó e inmediatamente marcó otro número.

—Niall, soy yo, Harry, si mi mamá te llama por alguna razón, me quedé en tu casa anoche, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry escuchó durante un rato y sonrió—. No, por desgracia, pero estoy bien, sí, te hablo más tarde —colgó de nuevo y sonrió con disculpa a Louis.

—Es bueno tener amigos —observó Louis con suavidad, oscuramente agradecido de que Harry hubiera mantenido su nombre fuera de la situación sin que se lo pidiera.

—Sí —Harry estaba poniéndose algo verde, y Louis puso una mano sobre la suya, donde estaba apretada sobre la ropa de cama.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que podría estar enfermo —confesó Harry a través de dientes apretados.

Louis giró la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño. —Adelante. Grita si me necesitas —añadió, mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta en un súbito estallido de velocidad.

\--

Cuando Harry dejó de tener arcadas frente al asiento del inodoro, se arrastró hasta la ducha hasta que se sintió mejor.

Luego se frotó algo del dentífrico de Louis en los dientes, no le gustaba usar su cepillo de dientes, y se enjuagó la boca hasta sentirse más cerca de ser humano. Volviendo a la habitación, no había rastro de Louis, y se vistió lentamente y con lloriqueos ocasionales.

Finalmente, fue en busca de Louis, encontrándolo enroscado en el sofá con otra taza de té. Cuando Harry entró se puso de pie y sonrió.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry asintió con cuidado, y Louis sonrió. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Harry se sentó cautelosamente sobre el sofá. —¿Si no te importa, me gustaría no moverme un rato? —La idea de un viaje en auto lo hacía sentirse enfermo otra vez—. ¿O tienes que estar en alguna parte? —preguntó, consciente de que Louis querría deshacerse de él.

Louis se sentó de nuevo, teniendo piedad de él. —En realidad, no, sólo tenía planeado estar en compañía de algunas películas de mierda —él suspiró. ¿Quieres unírteme?

Así que Harry se acurrucó junto a él, y el resto del día pasó en un agradable desenfoque de DVDs, tazas de té, y una vez que Harry empezó a sentirse ligeramente mejor, pizza.

En algún punto de la situación, Harry se había acomodado contra el lado de Louis y Louis le había rodeado con el brazo para hacerse más cómodo. Incluso había ido a buscar una manta, y se sentían cálidos y cómodos y no estaban dispuestos a moverse.

Finalmente, Louis bostezó y se estiró. —Realmente debería llevarte a casa —murmuró.

Harry asintió con pesar. —Lo sé. Gracias, Louis. Por hoy, me refiero. Ha sido… muy agradable.

—Lo ha sido —Louis le dio una sonrisa genuina y un abrazo—. No más llegadas furiosas a mi puerta, ¿sí?

—Lo prometo —Harry se echó a reír—. ¿Puedo todavía venir a pasar el rato, sin embargo?

Louis lo miró, ponderándolo. No debería animar a Harry, pero por otro lado, si el chico estaba realmente reconciliado con el hecho de que nada iba a pasar entre ellos, ¿dónde estaba el daño?

—Claro —dijo Louis—. Si quieres, como amigos, ¿sí? —añadió rápidamente, viendo la chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Harry y preguntándose si había calculado mal.

Pero Harry solo asintió obedientemente y no dijo nada más al respecto mientras Louis lo llevaba de regreso a casa.

\--

El sábado por la mañana encontró a Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un puf en el dormitorio de Niall, jugando a la FIFA. Cuando Niall anotó por quinta vez consecutiva, hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? —él demandó.

Harry parpadeó, confundido. —¿Qué?

Niall suspiró. —Normalmente me vencerías muy fácil, no es que no me guste ganar por una vez, pero le quita la diversión si no lo estás intentando.

—Oh, lo siento —Harry cogió su cordón y Niall frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Haz? Hay obviamente algo en tu mente.

Harry se veía incómodo. —¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado? —preguntó eventualmente.

Niall pareció sorprendido. —Er. Probablemente le preguntas al tipo equivocado aquí. Supongo… cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien, ¿quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo? —se aventuró—. Algunas personas dicen que pierdes el apetito, pero espero que estar enamorado no sea realmente angustioso.

Harry dejó salir una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, y después de un rato Niall lo empujó en el muslo de manera alentadora.

—¿Y tú?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, creo que sí.

—No te ves muy contento.

—Yo solo… no creo que sienta lo mismo.

Niall frunció el rostro pensativo. —¿Sabes eso con seguridad, o…?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Sé que piensa que soy demasiado joven.

—Entonces actúa más adulto, muéstrale que vas en serio. ¿ _Vas_ en serio?

—Yo… bueno, le di mi virginidad —admitió Harry, avergonzado.

Niall silbó. —Bueno, eso suena bastante serio. Quiero decir… debes gustarle un poco si durmió contigo, ¿verdad?

—Supongo —Harry parecía miserable—. ¿Qué hago, Niall?

—Como te dije, demuéstrale que vas en serio, no aceptes un no como respuesta —Niall hizo una mueca—. Yo, er, no como… una violación o algo así. Sólo… dile cómo te sientes, tal vez.

Harry suspiró. —Tienes razón, supongo que el rechazo sólo puede hacerme más fuerte, ¿verdad?

Niall resopló. —¿Es él agradable, Haz? ¿Te merece?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, luego parecía asustado. —Nunca dije que fuera un él.

—Lo hiciste, en realidad —dijo Niall, sonando disculpándose y dándose patadas por el lapso.

—¡Cuándo!

—En tu cumpleaños, estabas muy enojado y seguías hablando de alguien a quien creías que ibas a ir a ver… Tu plan parecía ser aparecer en la puerta de su casa y tartamudear hasta que se acostara contigo. No sé cómo te salió eso.

Fue el turno de Harry de resoplar. —No muy bien —murmuró.

—De todos modos, estabas siendo todo misterioso y mierda, no nos dirías quién era, pero, sí, dijiste “él” un par de veces, aunque no creo que lo hayas notado.

Harry gimió. —Mierda, lo siento.

Niall se encogió de hombros, moviéndose torpemente con el controlador del juego, y Harry lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te importa?

—¿Parece que me importa? —Niall dijo devuelta agitado. Él cedió y negó con la cabeza—. Me importaría más si pensaras que no me lo podías decir, ¿eh?

Harry le dio una sonrisa agradecida. —Gracias, y sí, en respuesta a tu pregunta original, él es agradable, _realmente_ agradable.

—Así que dile eso —dijo Niall suavemente.

* * *

 ** **[1]**** **Encore o bis:** Ejecución o declamación repetida, para corresponder a los aplausos del público, de una obra musical o recital o de un fragmento de ella


	2. Chapter 2

A las once y media, Harry estaba frente a la puerta de Louis, nervioso pero determinado. Tocó el timbre con firmeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Mientras la puerta se abría tomó aliento, puso una sonrisa y… se congeló.

Parado en la puerta había un joven moreno que nunca había visto antes, observando a Harry con curiosidad y vestido solamente con unos bóxers negros.

Harry lo miró, en silencio, mientras el chico lo reparaba de arriba abajo. Obviamente, le gustó lo que vio, porque guiñó a Harry y se inclinó sugestivamente contra el marco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Harry encontró su voz. —Yo, uh. ¿Busco a Louis?

—Oh, correcto. Bueno, mejor pasas —sostuvo la puerta por Harry, ojeándolo con obviedad mientras caminaba, luego cerró la puerta.

—¡Hey, Lou! ¡No me dijiste que habías ordenado comida rápida!

Se escucharon pasos desde la esquina, y Louis apareció, para el alivio de Harry, vestido con jeans y una camiseta, viéndose confundido.

—No lo hice, ¿de qué estás hablando…? —se interrumpió cuando vio a Harry y se puso pálido—. ¡Harry! Um. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo, deseando estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo. La parte suya despechada quería decirle al otro hombre que si Louis estaba vestido probablemente significaba que debía irse, pero no tenía las agallas y además, parecían más cómodos el uno con el otro de lo que Louis y él habían estado jamás.

El extraño había estado mirando de Louis a Harry con curiosidad, y finalmente suspiró. —Bueno, Louis no parece que nos fuera a presentar, entonces… hola, soy Zayn —sostuvo su mano y Harry la sacudió, medio sorprendido.

—Harry —murmuró, consciente de que Zayn sostenía su mano más tiempo del necesario.

—Bueno, hola, Harry —Zayn se giró hacía Louis y sonrió divertido—. Mantuviste a esta lindura para ti solo, ¿no?

Louis se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. —Ni lo pienses, Malik, es demasiado joven para ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes, bebé?

—Dieciséis —dijo Harry, defensivo. Zayn le sonrió.

—Eso está bien, ¿no? ¿Qué está mal con dieciséis? Demonios, Louis, sólo tienes veinte.

—Ese no es el punto —objetó Louis, y Zayn sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo tenerlo, entonces, si tú no lo quieres?

Fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse, pero secretamente complacido por la vehemencia de Louis. —¡No!

—Haz lo que quieras —Zayn no parecía particularmente molesto, y la determinación de Harry por odiarlo, al haber pasado obviamente la noche con Louis, fue debilitada por el guiño divertido que Zayn le dio.

—Zayn… —Louis suspiró, y Zayn levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

—Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Puedo al menos vestirme primero? —se alejó sin prisa en dirección a la habitación de Louis dejándolos mirándose torpemente.

—Debería irme —dijo Harry disculpándose—. Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía, no quise interrumpirte, habría llamado, pero... no tengo tu número —se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y se calló.

—No, Harry, está bien, está bien —dijo Louis, con nerviosismo. Su cabello estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha y tenía los pies descalzos y un agujero en su camiseta, y era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para no lanzarse a sus brazos y respirar su olor—. Aunque… ahora no es realmente un buen momento… tal vez… podrías volver otro día, ¿no? —preguntó Louis con timidez—. Mira, aquí está mi número —él garabateó un número móvil rápidamente en el bloc de la mesa del vestíbulo y arrancó la hoja.

Harry la tomó con los dedos entumecidos, consciente de que su rostro estaba ardiendo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Se preguntó. Sólo porque había estado languideciendo por Louis y preguntándose cómo podrían estar juntos, no significaba que Louis hubiera hecho lo mismo. Claramente, la vida continuó para él.

—Entonces, te veré después —balbuceó, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Zayn salió de las profundidades del piso y pasó una chaqueta por encima de su brazo.

Genial, pensó Harry. Simplemente genial. Había pensado que esto no podía ser más incómodo, y ahora tendría que caminar al lado de la última conquista de Louis. Bueno, mierda.

—Adiós, bebé —Zayn besó a Louis en la boca y Harry se apresuró a alejarse, perdiéndose el hecho de que Louis lo esquivó con una mirada culpable dirigida a la espalda de Harry.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Zayn atrapó a Harry, sonriendo.

—Realmente no es una persona mañanera, ¿verdad?

—No lo sabría —dijo Harry, rígido.

—Lo que sea —Zayn sonrió, claramente no lo creía—. Entonces, ¿quieres desayunar o algo así? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, sintiéndose enfermo. —¿Eres su… novio? —soltó de repente, sin importarle si era grosero, solo necesitaba saberlo.

Zayn se echó a reír. —No, Louis, no es de un solo hombre, supongo que podrías decir que somos… —pensó—. ¿Compañeros de follada?

—Correcto —Harry no había pensado que fuera posible sentirse peor hasta ahora. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

Zayn se había detenido frente a un coche negro brillante estacionado en la carretera, nuevo y caro. —¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar, cariño?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien, gracias, tengo cómo irme, ¿sí?

Vio a Zayn conducir con un chirrido de neumáticos y se dirigió melancólicamente hacia la parada del autobús.

\--

Durante una semana o algo así, Harry estuvo desanimado, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo. De vez en cuando sacaba el trozo de papel con el número de Louis en él y trataba de armarse de coraje para llamarlo, pero cada vez que lo hacía se convencía de que iba a interrumpir a Louis follando con alguien más, y se acobardaba.

Al final de la semana ya se había decidido. Louis claramente no lo quería, así que bien. No iba a engañarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Había muchos más peces en el mar.

En el fondo, no estaba convencido del todo, pero odiaba sentirse tonto más que cualquier otra cosa, así que Harry decidió hacer todo lo posible para dejarlo todo atrás y salir a la ciudad.

Se negó firmemente a reconocer el hecho de que la posibilidad de encontrarse con Louis era su razonamiento para regresar al Club Bangkok, sin embargo se encontró allí a las diez de la noche del viernes.

Había estado allí media hora cuando una mano tocó su codo y una voz gritó: —Bueno, hola otra vez.

Harry giró, con el corazón en la boca, pero incluso cuando se volvió estaba registrando que no había sido la voz de Louis. En su lugar, de pie sonriendo con una bebida azul brillante en la mano y lo que se veía distintamente como delineador, estaba Zayn.

—Oh —Harry sonrió automáticamente—. Hey.

—Hola, bombón —Zayn se insinuó más cerca—. Qué casualidad verte aquí.

Harry se echó a reír. Había algo en Zayn que no dejaba de agradarle, a pesar del vago y persistente resentimiento de que había dormido con Louis.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó Zayn, bebiendo de su trago y dejando caer el vaso vacío en la bolsa de alguien mientras pasaban.

Harry masticó su labio, luego asintió. —¿Si, por qué no?

Se trasladaron a la pista de baile y pasaron el siguiente par de horas haciendo una variedad de movimientos de baile cada vez más explícitos, compitiendo para ver quién de los dos se acobardaba primero, y quien podía hacer reír más al otro.  

Ignorantes de su entorno, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba de pie al lado del club, observando con una expresión vacía mientras intercambiaban palabras inaudibles y se dirigían hacia la salida.

\--

Harry y Zayn estaban zigzagueando un poco inestables por el pavimento cuando fueron llamados desde atrás.

—¡Hey, esperen!

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco en el pecho, haciéndole sentir mareado. Esta vez era realmente Louis, pero su alegría inicial al verlo se desvaneció ante su mirada. Estaba mirando fijamente a Zayn, y parecía realmente enojado.

—¿Creí que te había dicho que lo dejaras en paz? —preguntó Louis.

Zayn alzó las cejas, aparentemente imperturbable. —¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto mi jefe? —preguntó calmado.

Louis parecía que iba a golpearlo, cuando Harry se interpuso entre ellos y empujó a Louis en el pecho.

—¿Y el mío, por cierto? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado—. Has dejado bien claro que no me querías, Louis. Bueno, tu responsabilidad por mí llegó hasta allí, si quiero encontrar a alguien a quien le guste, bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo.

En este punto, Zayn deslizó obligatoriamente un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry y se apoyó contra él, sin romper el contacto visual con Louis.

Durante un par de segundos, Louis lo miró con furia, y luego pareció calmarse con un suspiro.

—¿Y si... y si me gustas? —preguntó en voz baja.

Fue tan inesperado, por un momento Harry no respondió.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó finalmente.

Louis sonrió tímidamente. —No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —admitió—. No sé qué me hiciste, Harry, pero... me gustas, ¿si todavía te gusto? —le tendió la mano tentativamente, con esperanza.

Harry no sabía que iba a hacerlo antes de que sucediera, pero de alguna manera se había lanzado hacia los brazos de Louis y Louis lo estaba besando con un fervor duro y desesperado.

Cuando se separaron, sin aliento, Louis tuvo la buena gracia de parecer avergonzado. Sonrió con disculpa a Zayn.

—Lo siento.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —De todos modos, él ya me había rechazado.

Era el turno de Louis de lucir sorprendido. —¿Tú qué?

—Sí. Le pedí fuéramos a mi casa, y él dijo que no, yo sólo lo estaba acompañando hasta la parada de autobús —Zayn se echó a reír ante la expresión indignada de Louis.

Louis miró a Harry, todavía en sus brazos. —Me hiciste pensar que-

Harry sonrió. —No es mi culpa si sacas conclusiones apresuradas.

Louis le dio una palmada en el brazo y gimió, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, ambos empezaron a ponerse duros, y Zayn los miraba con una expresión divertida.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes y observar? —él sonrió.

—¡No! —Louis replicó indignado, empujando a Harry hacia la línea de taxis.

—¡Quizás la próxima vez! —Harry dijo por encima del hombro, maliciosamente, y Zayn se echó a reír ante la expresión de la cara de Louis.

\--

De regreso en el piso de Louis, apenas llegaron a la puerta antes de besarse de nuevo, y las manos de Louis estaban dentro de la camisa de Harry, las palmas acariciando su espalda, presionando a Harry contra su cuerpo, su boca hambrienta sobre la suya.

Se tambalearon hacia el dormitorio, sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz, suficiente de ella derramándose a través del pasillo para ver lo que estaban haciendo. La mayor parte de su ropa ya formaba un sendero a través de la alfombra, y Harry se sentía aturdido por la excitación.

Louis lo empujó sobre la cama, siguiéndolo, con la polla dura y lista, deslizándose contra la propia erección de Harry y haciendo que ambos gimieran. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Louis le besara la garganta, arqueándose a su tacto, amando el peso de Louis encima de él, la manera en que se sentía atrapado y acariciado al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentir a Louis duro entre sus piernas, empujando contra sus muslos, demasiado desesperado para tomar las cosas más en serio, sólo queriendo, necesitando encontrar su liberación. La propia polla de Harry ya dolía por la necesidad de correrse, hinchada y sensible, frotándose contra el vientre de Louis con cada movimiento que hacían.

Sus labios estaban aplastados contra los de Louis, lenguas deslizándose juntas, apenas tomando tiempo para respirar. Eventualmente, Louis cambió de postura, logró poner una mano entre ellos y comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos, áspero y frenético, los dedos arrastrando la piel, presionándolos juntos en su mano, resbalosos ahora, y Harry no pudo aguantar un segundo más.

Fue el orgasmo más intenso de su vida; un ruido blanco le llenaba la cabeza y pensó que nunca dejaría de correrse, pulso tras pulso de cálido liquido recubriendo su pecho y vientre, con la liberación de Louis añadiéndose al lío momentos después.

Su respiración parecía repentinamente fuerte en la habitación tranquila, el aire caliente y pesado con el olor de sudor y semen. Fue Harry quien encontró pañuelos y los limpió a ambos hasta dejarlos en un estado en el que pudieran dormir, y Louis le acarició el cabello con aprecio, jalándolo somnolientamente entre sus brazos.

Hablaron durante un rato, sus voces bajas, puntuadas por besos ocasionales, hasta que finalmente se durmieron a la madrugada.

\--

Harry fue despertado por un zumbido insistente y se agitó durante unos momentos intentando apagar su alarma antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en su propia cama, y de hecho era el teléfono de Louis el que estaba haciendo todo el ruido.

Louis salió, desaliñado, de debajo de las sábanas a su lado y rápidamente se cayó de la cama tratando de agarrar sus pantalones del suelo. Estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba llamando, y parpadeó.

—Mi representante, ¿por qué diablos está llamando tan temprano? —le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Harry y contestó. Con sueño y calor, Harry lo observó desde las profundidades de la cama.

—¿Hola? Sí. No. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué diablos estás…? No, por supuesto que yo no… ¿qué? —Louis pasó de desconcertado a aturdido a horrorizado, y mirando una vez a Harry e indicando que iba continuar afuera, cogió una bata de la puerta y desapareció de la habitación.

Harry se preguntó qué había sucedido para hacer que Louis pareciera tan sorprendido, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. Acababa de acurrucarse bajo el edredón, seguro de que esta vez al menos, Louis no lo echaría, cuando su propio teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Gimiendo, lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Niall.

La curiosidad lo agarró y respondió.

—¿Hola?

—Harry, ¿dónde estás? —Niall sonó nervioso, preocupado.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Ahora mismo? —él dudó. Podía decirle a  Niall el nombre de Louis, seguramente, mucha gente se llamaba Louis—. Estoy con Louis.

Niall gruñó. —Fuiste tú.

—Niall, ¿qué diablos estás pasando?

—Harry… tu tipo secreto…  ¿es Louis Tomlinson, el guitarrista?

—¿Qué? —Harry se sentía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua fría sobre él—. ¿Cómo…?

—Alguien grabó un video de él la noche pasada, afuera de un club, besando a otro tipo, está en Internet desde esta mañana, nadie sabe quién es el otro y es demasiado borroso para verlo a menos que… —dijo Niall disculpándose—. A menos que lo conozcas, y es sólo... eres tú, Harry.

—Oh, _mierda_ —Harry se sentó, dejando caer la ropa de cama. Distinguió a Niall disculpándose y colgando, y dejó caer su teléfono a la cama.

Esto era, claramente, de lo que trataba la llamada telefónica de Louis. Cuánto daño habría hecho, se preguntó Harry. Tuvo visiones escalofriantes siendo perseguido en su puerta por la prensa sensacionalista. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a sus padres? Y Louis, Louis, que le había dado una oportunidad, Louis que había estado tan preocupado por ser atrapado con Harry en primer lugar—enterró la cara en sus manos y gimió.

Entonces, un horrible pensamiento agarró a Harry. ¿Y si Louis pensaba que lo había planeado? ¿Que había hecho a alguien filmarlos para forzar a Louis y hacerlo admitir su relación? A pesar del hecho de que no había manera real de que Harry pudiera haber garantizado el resultado de la velada, Louis ya se había sentido preparado hasta cierto punto por las payasadas de Harry y Zayn, así que no sería demasiado el culparlo de esto a él también.

Harry deseaba que Louis volviera a entrar. Podía oírlo débilmente, sonaba como si todavía discutiera en voz alta en el teléfono, tal vez en la sala de estar. Harry suspiró. Tendría que irse, lo sabía. Era mejor que se fuera voluntariamente que obligar a Louis a pedirle que lo hiciera.

Miserablemente, Harry se levantó y se puso la ropa. Al salir del dormitorio, casi chocó con Louis que venía del otro lado. Louis todavía llevaba puesta su bata y miró a Harry de arriba abajo, incómodo.

—Niall me lo dijo —explicó Harry en voz baja—. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

Louis suspiró y asintió a regañadientes, empujando un trozo de hielo en el corazón de Harry, donde había estado mostrándose la vana esperanza de que Louis le hubiera dicho “a la mierda”, y declarara su amor por él al mundo.

—Lo siento, Harry —murmuró Louis torpemente—. Pero sí, probablemente sea mejor que te vayas antes de que los paparazi sepan dónde vivo.

Harry dio un paso adelante, luego vaciló. —Yo... no tuve nada que ver con eso —dijo—. Juro que no lo hice.

Louis parecía asustado. —No creí que lo hicieras —dijo inmediatamente—. Ni por un segundo, Harry.

El nudo en el estómago de Harry se alivió un poco, luego un poco más cuando Louis lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. —Lo siento —susurró Louis—. Esto es jodido pero… no sé qué hacer ahora, y va a ser mejor para ti si estás fuera de esto. Te llamaré, ¿okay?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y se despidieron con un beso, breve y teñido de pesar.

Harry estaba a medio camino de la parada de autobús antes de que se diera cuenta de que Louis no tenía su número. El impulso de retroceder fue fugaz y rápidamente suprimido por la paranoia que Louis sólo había dicho eso para deshacerse de él, y Harry pasó el camino en el autobús de vuelta a casa luchando contra las lágrimas.

\--

Tan pronto como entró a su casa, Harry se encerró en su habitación y abrió su computadora portátil. Tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

La búsqueda de _“Louis Tomlinson beso gay”_ en YouTube lo mostró de inmediato, además de otras tres versiones que la gente parecía haber copiado y, en un caso, pusieron música. El resto de los resultados parecían ser videos hechos con fanáticos de Louis y Liam Payne, que Harry decidió que realmente no quería investigar.

Apoyándose, seleccionó el clip con el mayor número de visitas y presionó play.

No era la imagen cristalina que había estado imaginando en su cabeza, de hecho le tomó un buen par de segundos distinguir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. El video había sido presumiblemente tomado en el teléfono de alguien en la otra calle, y las imágenes eran inestables.

Sin embargo, una vez que lo había observado, el corazón de Harry se hundió. Ciertamente eran los dos fuera del club, y estaban obviamente besándose. Acababa de ver la figura ligeramente borrosa de Zayn de pie detrás de ellos, cuando abruptamente el video se cortó de nuevo.

Harry miró fijamente y comprobó el cronómetro. No, eso era definitivamente todo lo que había.

¿Eso es _todo_? Pensó con incredulidad. Lo vio de nuevo. Quizás, afortunadamente, para él apenas se veía su rostro, la persona que estaba filmando se había preocupado mucho más de capturar a Louis.

Harry lo vio una tercera vez. Eran, potencialmente, los más devastadores veintitrés segundos de su vida. Ciertamente de la carrera de Louis. Aprehensivamente, cambió su búsqueda a Google, no estaba seguro de que quisiera saber lo que la gente decía, pero sentía de una manera que le debía a Louis el descubrirlo.

Después de un cuarto de hora navegando por varios sitios y publicaciones, se sintió mal del estómago. De ninguna manera todos los comentarios eran negativos, pero los que animaban a Louis casi le hacían sentirse peor, porque era _él_ de quien especulaban.

Cerró de golpe la computadora portátil y tomó una serie de respiraciones profundas. Mucho descansaría en la respuesta de Louis a todo, adivinó. Harry se preguntó qué diría, cómo lo haría. ¿Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para salir? ¿Se lo _permitirían_? Harry recordó la furiosa discusión que Louis parecía haber tenido con su representante y deseó haber podido escucharla. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía lo que _Louis_ quería.

Harry sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo miró. Podría enviarle un mensaje a Louis. Al menos le daría su número sin obligarle a responder. Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decir, y terminó guardándolo de nuevo. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

\--

Pasaron dos días antes de que surgiera cualquier tipo de respuesta al alboroto por parte de Louis, y no se trataba de una declaración o entrevista formal, sino de un tweet indiferente sobre el tema.

Harry, que había estado acechando la actividad en Twitter de Louis sin encontrar realmente el coraje para seguirlo, de repente se alegró de que no hubiera conexión entre ambos cuando leyó el simple desorden de palabras que hundieron su estómago de forma poco placentera.

Louis había salido de varios días de silencio en Twitter con un inocente _¡¿Quién está ansioso por la gira?!_ Procedió a responder a varios mensajes de fans sobre temas aleatorios antes de abordar finalmente la espinosa cuestión del video.

_¡Muchas han estado torciendo sus bragas por ESE vídeo! Sólo estaba jugando con el novio de un amigo, ¡aún soltero, damas! ;D_

Harry sintió ganas de vomitar. No estaba seguro de si era la desestimación casual de su existencia, el hecho de que Louis estaba mintiendo entre dientes (sobre la parte de las damas, incluso si todavía se consideraba soltero), o la completa falta de vergüenza en el doble sentido de esa frase. Se preguntaba si Louis había sido obligado a escribirlo, o si había sido su idea. De cualquier manera, apestaba.

Durante los siguientes días siguió la explosión de la renovada especulación con una especie de fascinación horrible. Todavía nadie lo había identificado como el otro hombre, y sus pesadillas de abrir la puerta y encontrar la entrada repleta de periodistas habían comenzado a desaparecer hasta que de alguna manera uno de los paparazzi rastreó, de todas las personas, a Zayn.

Había un clip de la entrevista, que mostraba a Zayn aparentemente tratando de entrar en su auto. El resentimiento de Harry aumentó ante el hecho de que él no sólo quería hablar con ellos, sino que aparentemente era cómplice del engaño en que Harry había sido _su_ novio.

Charlando con el reportero, completamente a gusto con la cámara, Zayn continuó largo rato hasta que Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que a pesar del torrente verbal, en realidad no estaba diciéndoles nada. Evitó la pregunta de quién era Harry, evitó la cuestión de por qué Louis lo había besado, aparte de confirmar que había sido una broma, y luego procedió a dirigir la conversación a su última empresa, hasta que el periodista estaba tratando ahora de callarlo a _él_.

Al final, Harry casi sintió ganas de aplaudir. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que si hubiera sido detenido de esa manera, no habría podido mentir de manera convincente.

Harry suspiró. Sabía en su corazón que lo que Louis y Zayn estaban haciendo era para protegerlo, también, de una posible reacción muy desagradable, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. Sentía que estaba siendo borrado de su existencia.

La semana siguiente, el compromiso de Liam y su novia fue anunciado de repente, y los chismes inmediatamente giraron en su dirección. Harry se encontró pensando en que era el momento oportuno, y si había sido escenificado, pero realmente no podía concebir una existencia en la que ese nivel de control era ejercido sobre su vida personal por aquellos a cargo de su carrera.

Mirando en línea, encontró a otros expresando exactamente sus mismas sospechas, y no estaba seguro de si eso lo hacía sentirse mejor o peor. Lo que sin duda le hizo sentirse peor, fueron las siguientes fotos que surgieron de la fiesta de compromiso de Liam, en las que destacó Louis con una chica en el brazo que Harry nunca había visto antes.

 _Jennifer_ , decían los pie de páginas, pero eso no le aclaraba nada. Era hermosa: cabello negro y ondulado, alta, curvada, con un vestido rojo escarlata y sonriéndole salvajemente a Louis.

Harry la odiaba.

\--

Era el día después de que las fotos de Louis y la chica habían surgido, y Harry deambulaba alrededor de la casa deprimido, tratando de sacudirse la sensación de haber sido engañado.

Llegaba la noche y estaba solo en la casa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Intrigado, fue a abrir la puerta, preguntándose si sus padres habían regresado temprano y de alguna manera olvidaron sus llaves.

De pie, en la puerta, estaba Louis.

Harry lo miró, momentáneamente estupefacto, y Louis le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa.

—Hola —él miró nervioso de un lado a otro la calle y Harry de repente se dio cuenta.

—Oh. Sí, lo siento, entra, rápido.

Louis vaciló. —¿Está… bien?

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, estoy solo, mis padres no regresarán por mucho tiempo.

Louis lo siguió adentro, y se miraron el uno al otro, repentinamente incómodos.

—Te habría llamado —dijo Louis disculpándose—. Sólo que no tengo tu número, no me di cuenta hasta después de que te fueras —Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió, y Louis frunció levemente el ceño.

—Pensé que... ¿podrías haberme llamado? —preguntó con suavidad—.  ¿O ir a mi casa, o algo así?

Harry lo miró fijamente. Había pensado que Louis no lo _querría_ a su alrededor, pero sólo se daba cuenta de que el otro lado de todo esto era que había abandonado a Louis para que se enfrentara al desastre por sí solo.

—Yo... no pensé que quisieras verme —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Cada vez que estamos juntos la cago de alguna manera.

Louis parecía sorprendido. —Harry, no, esto no fue tu culpa, nada de esto fue culpa tuya —extendió la mano instintivamente, pero luego vaciló y la dejó caer de nuevo, inseguro si su toque sería bienvenido—. Lo siento —suspiró Louis—. Supongo que habrás visto las cosas que dije.

—Sí —dijo Harry tan neutralmente como pudo. Louis le dedicó una larga mirada, moviendo la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

—Yo no quería, y espero no haberte lastimado, es que... he trabajado tanto para llegar a donde estoy, y no sólo estoy yo, sino Liam y los demás.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, lo entiendo, es tu elección.

Louis meneó la cabeza. —También sería tu elección, si quieres... quiero decir, si... todavía quieres esto, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Harry de parecer sorprendido. —¿Me deseas?

—Bueno, sí —Louis soltó una carcajada—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Harry, y estábamos bien juntos, ¿no es así?

Harry sonrió. —Sí —respiró.

—¿Entonces? —Louis parecía esperanzado, pero Harry seguía extrañamente reacio.

—No estoy seguro de querer ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto, Louis.

Louis parecía avergonzado. —Lo sé, y no es justo que lo pregunte, pero no sería para siempre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué? —Louis pareció sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Dame una fecha —dijo Harry, sin esperar que Louis hiciera algo así, pero sintiéndose vagamente resentido—. No quiero tener que aguantarte constantemente prometiéndome que será la semana que viene y que luego no pase.

—¿Dos años? —preguntó Louis vacilante.

—¿Dos _años_? —Harry repitió, y Louis hizo una mueca, interpretando mal su estallido.

—Lo sé, es mucho tiempo, pero... bueno, ya tendrás dieciocho años, y yo... o bien habremos alcanzado el gran momento, o habremos vuelto a la oscuridad y, de cualquier manera, creo que a nadie le importará lo que haga en ese momento.

Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con urgencia. —No… Louis… quiero decir… ¿crees que seguiremos _juntos_ en dos años?

—¿Tú no? —Louis parecía herido, y Harry parpadeó.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto, no pensé que tu… —suspiró—. Una vez Zayn dijo que tú… no eras exactamente un tipo de un solo hombre —admitió Harry.

Louis resopló. —¡Zayn! —él sonrió tristemente—. Puede que seas mi pequeño y sucio secreto, Harry, pero te prometo que serás el único.

—¿Qué hay de Jennifer? —preguntó Harry con cuidado—. ¿No es tu novia?

—No, Dios, no, es sólo una amiga, una obligada —sonrió Louis.

—¿No están durmiendo, entonces?

Louis parecía tan alarmado por la sugerencia de que Harry finalmente se rio.

—No he dormido con nadie desde nuestra última noche juntos —confesó Louis.

—Bueno, supongo que habría sido difícil, dadas las circunstancias —Harry no pudo resistirse a señalar y Louis levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, Harry? Lo entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, no puedo decir que te culpe.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Louis! Te deseo, ¿no te lo dije ya? —Harry agregó, parecía confundido, y Louis rio suavemente.

—En realidad, no, no lo has hecho.

—Oh —Harry le sonrió—. Sí, entonces, por favor. Carajo, Louis… ¿en serio?

Louis asintió, haciendo juego con la sonrisa tonta de Harry, y se acercaron lentamente hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, nariz a nariz. El primer beso fue ligero, cuidadoso, pero el segundo estaba lleno de alivio y el tercero los dejó respirando duro y rápido.

Harry deslizó su mano hacia Louis. Su agarre era cálido y firme y tranquilizador, y Harry le sonrió un poco vertiginosamente.

—Entonces… —dijo Harry en una voz baja de deseo—. ¿Quieres llevar esto arriba?

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso rojo, y Louis rio. —Eso no fue una queja, por cierto —murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con su mano libre y besándolo de nuevo, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera agradablemente por dentro.

—¿Vienes, entonces? —Harry sonrió contra los labios de Louis, sin querer romper el contacto físico por más tiempo del que tenía que hacerlo. Estaba caliente, y en ese momento estaba muy contento de dejar que su ingle tomara la decisión por él.

El asentimiento de Louis era ligeramente nervioso. —¿Estás seguro de que tus padres no regresarán pronto? Con la suerte que he tenido últimamente no quiero que las noticias de mañana digan “guitarrista mediocre se mete en una casa para revolcarse con un adolescente”.

Harry sonrió. —Oh, no seas tonto, nunca te llamarían mediocre.

Louis alzó las manos, riendo. —Bien, me rindo, ¿estás seguro?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Se han ido al cine, y estarán allí por años, además, me gusta el sonido de esa revolcada.

Llevó a Louis hasta su habitación, tomándose un momento para estar agradecido de que no hubiera imprimido ninguna de las fotos de Louis que había guardado. Su habitación podría haber estado un poco más ordenada, pero al menos la cama estaba hecha y las sábanas razonablemente frescas.

Se sentaron juntos en el edredón de rayas azules y blancas y reanudaron los besos. Después de un rato, Harry se quitó el jersey, sintiéndose ruborizado y pegajoso por el calor. Louis dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Harry, acariciando su costado y haciéndole retorcerse contra él. Los dedos de Harry estaban descansando contra los botones de la camisa de Louis, sin atreverse a desnudarlo sin ser invitado.

A estas alturas Harry estaba duro en sus pantalones, y trató de acomodarse de manera discreta. Parecía que sus pantalones eran tres tallas más pequeños, y su polla se presionaba dolorosamente contra su cremallera.

Louis vio la acción y soltó una carcajada, extendiéndose para acunar el bulto creciente de Harry en su palma y apretar suavemente. —¿Te gusta esto? —se burló mientras Harry gimió ante el toque—. ¿Se siente bien? —Louis frotó lentamente a lo largo de la línea de la polla de Harry, trazando la forma de la misma con las yemas de los dedos.

—Joder —jadeó Harry, esperando tener el suficiente auto-control para no correrse en sus pantalones. Miró a Louis y se alegró de ver que estaba tan excitado como él. Harry dejó que su mano se moviera hacia abajo para acariciar la erección de Louis a cambio, y se sintió satisfecho por la respiración aguda que le sacó.

Tomando el control repentinamente, Louis agarró la camiseta de Harry y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, desabrochando apresuradamente su propia camisa y bajándola por sus hombros. Tiró de Harry contra su pecho desnudo, besándolo con fuerza y dejando que sus manos vagaran ansiosamente por el torso desnudo de Harry.

Harry gimió en su boca, prácticamente trepando en su regazo. Louis se dejó caer hacia atrás para que Harry estuviera tumbado encima de él, y colocó sus manos en el culo de Harry, tirando de él hasta que se empujaban superficialmente uno contra el otro en busca de mayor fricción.

Después de unos minutos cada vez más frenéticos, Harry se sentó. —No es bueno, tengo que desnudarme —jadeó, buscando el botón y la cremallera. Sin aliento, Louis luchó hasta una posición sentada, y se desabrochó los pantalones, empujándolos por sus muslos.

Harry miró la polla rígida de Louis, sintiendo su propio latido en respuesta, deseando hacer todo a la vez y sin saber por dónde empezar.

—¿Harry? —Louis deslizó una mano a lo largo de su muslo, tanto tranquilizador como interrogante, ya que la expresión de Harry era casi de desconcierto.

—Yo… quiero chuparte —Harry admitió en voz baja, enrojeciendo.

Louis parpadeó. —No dejes que te detenga —sonrió, y Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia él.

—No sé cómo —confesó Harry, sintiéndose estúpido.

—No es muy difícil, para ser honesto.

—¿Me enseñas? —susurró Harry, y Louis rio.

—¿ _Enseñarte?_ Bien, sí —empujó a Harry contra la almohada y se inclinó sobre él.

—No, me refería… —Harry perdió la habilidad para hablar mientras la boca de Louis se deslizaba sobre la cabeza de su polla. Harry sólo quería que Louis le dijera qué hacer, pero esto… esto era mil veces mejor. No que fuera capaz de concentrarse en la técnica de Louis porque las sensaciones estaban sobrecargando su habilidad para procesar algo más que la palabra _joder,_ que se repetía dentro de su cabeza como un eco.

Los labios de Louis subían y bajaban sobre su dureza, su lengua contenía una suave e insistente presión. Harry gruñó con impotencia mientras Louis lo chupaba, alejándose lo suficiente para sorber la cabeza antes de hundirse de nuevo, envolviendo a Harry en calor húmedo.

La mano de Louis lo rodeó, y comenzó a masturbar a Harry al mismo ritmo de su boca. Era demasiado para Harry, y antes de poder detenerse se estaba corriendo fuerte, derramándose sobre la lengua de Louis hasta que se escurría de sus labios.

—Uhh —Harry gruñó, avergonzado pero con una sensación de hormigueo mientras Louis se limpiaba las gotas de semen de su barbilla, ojos sonriéndole con diversión.

—¿Primera vez? —preguntó Louis, Harry lucía avergonzado.

—Sí… lo siento.

Louis se acostó al lado de él. —No lo sientas. Como que me gusta.

Harry le dio una sonrisa cursi. —Quiero hacerlo todo contigo —dijo—. Quiero que me enseñes todo.

Louis se inclinó por un beso y luego se detuvo en el último segundo, inseguro de si Harry querría después de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero Harry cerró la brecha y lo besó firmemente, lamiendo su camino en la boca de Louis y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry se encogió en la cama hasta curvarse en el regazo de Louis. Lamiéndose los labios, tomó a Louis cuidadosamente en su boca, medio asustado de morderlo accidentalmente. Era difícil respirar con la polla de Louis llenando su boca, y difícil de coordinar lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero Harry perseveró, alentado por los gemidos silenciosos que Louis le estaba dando, y la forma en que estaba empujando superficialmente entre los labios de Harry.

Harry pasó un tiempo acostumbrándose a él, empezando a divertirse. Se imaginó que debía tener puntos por no ahogarse, incluso cuando la polla de Louis golpeó la parte posterior de su boca, y Louis parecía querer hacerlo más veces.

Agarrando el edredón, Louis finalmente se levantó, y Harry dejó de su tarea, mirando hacia arriba inquieto, labios brillantes con saliva.

Louis aferró su propia erección en la base, luchando contra el impulso de correrse sobre todo el pecho de Harry.

—Te deseo —dijo Louis con voz ronca—. Joder, Harry, te deseo tanto.

Harry asintió inmediatamente, quitándose completamente sus pantalones y ropa interior que aún se enredaban alrededor de sus espinillas con una velocidad que hizo reír a Louis.

—Yo, um. ¿No tienes condones o algo? —Harry dijo torpemente.

Louis se mordió el labio. —Sí —admitió, y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

—¿Has venido aquí esperando…? —preguntó indignado.

—Bueno, sí —Louis parecía avergonzado—. ¿Estás enojado?

Harry le dio una palmada en la pierna y soltó una carcajada. —No, estoy agradecido, joder —estaba duro otra vez, y se recostó acariciándose mientras Louis localizaba su billetera y sacaba el artículo requerido.

—No tengo lubricante —murmuró Louis mientras se lo ponía.

—No me importa —Harry lo empujó contra él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Louis y moviéndose a una posición donde la erección de Louis se deslizara entre sus piernas.

—Te lastimaré —le advirtió Louis, incapaz de evitar que acariciarse contra él, maravillado por la forma en que Harry estaba tan abierto a esto, tan ansioso.

—No me importa —dijo Harry de nuevo—. Quiero que estés en mí, Lou, quiero sentirte, quiero sentirte después —Harry estaba sin aliento, mendigando ahora, y Louis apenas podía contenerse. Él escupió en su mano, y la sostuvo frente a él.

—Escupe —ordenó y Harry hizo una cara.

—Eww.

Louis resopló. —¿Hace cinco minutos estabas lamiendo tu corrida de mi boca y de repente escupir es repugnante?

—Eso es diferente —Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona en la palma húmeda de Louis y sintió su polla palpitar con anticipación mientras Louis se recubría lo mejor que podía, antes de mover su mano entre las piernas de Harry y empujar uno y luego dos dedos resbaladizos dentro de él, penetrando y retorciéndolos hasta que Harry estaba jurando y suplicando a Louis que lo follara.

Después de una preparación básica, Louis tomó su polla en su mano y se alineó contra el agujero húmedo de Harry, deslizándose en él tan lentamente como pudo, dándole tiempo a Harry para acostumbrarse a él. Era consciente de la tensión en el cuerpo de Harry, la forma en que su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes, y comenzó a retirarse de nuevo, pero Harry agarró su brazo.

—Fóllame, Louis, hazlo, lo quiero, te deseo, por favor —susurró Harry, con voz tensa y tirante.

Louis cedió y se metió en él con una rapidez que hizo que Harry gritara.

—Oh, Dios, Louis, joder. Sí —Harry arqueó la espalda, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Louis empezaba a moverse, lentamente al principio, y luego más rápido mientras los gritos de Harry lo estimulaban. Lo penetraba profundo ahora, más duro de lo que había imaginado que se atrevería, y Harry lo estaba tomando, amándolo, temblando bajo la fuerza de los empujes de Louis y sacudiéndose al mismo tiempo, el puño trabajando en su polla hinchada con una urgencia que sugería que estaba cerca.

—Louis, por favor, sí, mierda, ahí, sólo… ahí, yo… oh, Dios, yo… —la oleada de palabras de Harry se derrumbó en un gemido mientras él se corría por todas partes, líneas blancas manchando su pecho.

Louis le dio una sonrisa feroz, demasiado ido para hablar, y segundos después él también gemía a través de su orgasmo, estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo de Harry mientras se corría.

Cuando Louis se retiró cuidadosamente unos momentos después, Harry no logró ocultar la forma en que se estremeció.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien? —Louis preguntó culpablemente, quitándose el condón y envolviéndolo en un pañuelo antes de dejarlo caer en la papelera.

—Sí —los ojos de Harry brillaban de felicidad, y él extendió los brazos suplicante hasta que Louis se recostó y lo abrazó.

—Te va a doler —dijo Louis disculpándose.

—No me importa —Harry suspiró, acariciándole la mandíbula—. Valió la pena.

Permanecieron allí un buen rato, besándose lentamente y con ternura, por fin se atrevieron a imaginar que esto podría ser realmente para siempre esta vez.

Finalmente Harry miró el reloj e hizo una mueca. —Probablemente mis padres regresarán pronto, deberíamos vestirnos.

—Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado —suspiró Louis. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era acostarse allí con Harry y quizás quedarse dormido escondido cómodamente en la estrecha cama con él.

Harry le dio un codazo en el costado. —A menos que quieras que mi mamá vea tu trasero desnudo.

Louis salió de la cama y buscó los pantalones. —¿Esto significa que me estás echando esta vez?

—No —Harry empezó a vestirse también—. Tienes dos opciones, puedes sentarte abajo y presentarte educadamente a mis padres cuando lleguen a casa.

Louis hizo una mueca. —¿O?

Harry sonrió. —O puedes llevarnos a los dos a tu casa y terminar de revolcarte conmigo.

 

** Fin.  **


End file.
